


Of Elves and Barn Cats

by Phyr



Series: A Series of Kittens [1]
Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyr/pseuds/Phyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because cats are so much easier to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Elves and Barn Cats

John didn't know much about elves. Actually, he knew nothing legitimate about elves. However he did understand barn cats and applying what he knew about them to elves seemed to work... for most things.

Like today.

Today john’s elven alarm clock did not wake him up at the ass crack of dawn. Usually he will at least remember if nuada popped into his room to wake him up. Or to let him sleep, 'five more minuets' was a flexible term that go john no time at all or he would wake up the next day.

It was almost annoying.

But today none of that happened. John had been able to slowly start his day and get back to working on a crap-ton of reports. He was pretty sure the BPRD was punishing him. 

He was almost, almost, done with the last report when nuada showed up. 

John ignored him. Well, john pretended he was ignoring him. When it came to nuada making his presence known and wanting your full attention; there was no way to ignore him. Like a cat.

And this cat wanted his attention far too badly.

He could feel nuada get more and more excited the closer john got to finishing his report. The elf was damn near buzzing in his seat and for the stoic elven prince that-does-not-laugh-ever this was saying a lot. Like a lot a lot. Maybe even alot but that would be pushing it.

The only other time someone had wanted John's attention this badly had been a barn cat on his uncle’s farm. It always watched to road and would bring him the weirdest road kill it could find. Sometimes it was unfortunately still alive and worse not road kill. Like the baby snapping turtles. That had been a fun learning experience.

Nuada was acting like that cat.

"Have you blinked once since sitting there?" john was not looking up. He did not need to look up to see the Cheshire cat grin that graced the princes’ face. It felt safer that way.

"Perhaps."

"Right... do i want to know what’s going on? Or should I just let you 'surprise' me?"

"A... warning might not be out of line."

"Oh crap. How much paper work will I be doing?" john, having finished his report, buries his face in his hands. This did not bode well.

"I assure you that all will be fine-"

John gives nuada his best doubtful look.

"-but perhaps we should be going for a cup of that fowl coffee you seem to enjoy. From that little place on the other side of the city perhaps?"

"Oh god what did you do? Oh god, you have my coat. What did you do?"

"Being prepared is the way of your boy scouts is it not? We should be going."

John groaned and took his coat (and badge and holster and gun. wtf did he do?) and quickly followed after the elf. 

So, no. John really had no idea what was going through the elf princes’ head at any given point of any given day. But when a cat presents you with a gift you take it, praise the cat and just go along with it.


End file.
